The present invention relates to a wire identification device and method for identifying wires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire identification device for use with electrical terminals of various types, such as ring, pin, and spade terminals. The identification device of the present invention is adapted to carry identification means carrying alpha-numeric or other indicia, symbols or the like.
A common method of identifying wires, electrical terminals and the like comprises attaching pre-printed strips of marked, adhesive tape on the wire to create the desired marking. Commonly, such pre-printed strips are provided on small cards which can be carried around with the electrician or electrical technician responsible for marking the wires. The disadvantage of such a method of marking wires is that it is difficult and time consuming to wrap a number of pieces of adhesive tape around the wire to be marked one at a time. It is particularly difficult to mark wires in such a fashion when the wires are disposed in a tight space. A further disadvantage of such devices is that the adhesive tape upon which each of the symbols constituting the marking is placed commonly wear out after a period of time. The adhesive may also become loosened due to heat or high humidity.
In response to the difficulties and disadvantages of such a wire marking system, it has been known to provide a wire identification device having a portion to be attached to the wire, such as a sleeve, clip or pressure adhesive strip, and a hollow cylindrical form adapted for containing individual marking elements having alpha-numeric symbols or the like printed thereon. In this system, the first attaching portion is attached to the wire and then the desired marking elements are inserted into the hollow cylindrical form, or alveolus channel, so that the desired marking is visible through the transparent material of the hollow cylindrical form. The desired marking is made by removing the appropriate cylindrical marking elements from a plastic strip to which they are attached. This is done by using a specially designed marking tool and the operation is made from left to right (first marking element first, etc.).
The advantage of such a system is that the marking elements are shielded by the hollow form that houses them, and the marking stays clear and perfectly legible for many years. Another advantage is that the cylindrical marking elements may be removed, but that a special tool is needed to remove them. The marking is normally not disturbed under usual conditions of use.
The above-described identification device is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4268,986. The identification device of the patent has a body portion which is adapted to be springingly engaged with the object to which the holder is to be connected, such as a wire.
Yet another device is known in which the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,986 is incorporated into a construction for a pin-like terminal for an electrical wire. In this device, an alveolus channel such as that described in the patent is attached to a collar for a conventional pin terminal. Such a device is mounted at the terminus of a wire by stripping an end portion of the wire then inserting the wire into a metal pin cylinder. The pin cylinder is then crimped to hold the stripped portion of the wire to the pin terminal. The collar and the alveolus channel in which the marking members, or initialed rings are inserted extends away from the end of the wire, and away from the pin terminal.
The disadvantage of the above device is that it is inconvenient to use the device with wire terminals other than pin terminals. For example, in the case of spade terminals or terminal rings, the collar of the terminal itself is crimped onto the stripped end of the wire. In order to attach a marking portion such as the alveolus channel of the '986 patent to the collar of a spade terminal or terminal ring, a device must be made quite a bit longer than would normally be desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a marking device for the terminal ends of wires in which one portion of the device may be crimped, and, thereafter, the crimped portion may be easily marked without much effort.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a marking element for the terminal ends of wires which is easy to use, which will not extend unduly beyond the stripped portion of the wire, and which can be utilized in situations where spacial constraints exist.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wire marking device in which the marking means are rotatable around the long axis of the wire.